gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine County
Blaine County is one of the two major counties in southern San Andreas, featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is bordered by Los Santos County to the south. Blaine County's characteristics include an open desert region, as well as thick forests with large mountains. Blaine County is the single largest rural area in the GTA Series. Blaine County contains the towns of Sandy Shores, Grapeseed and Paleto Bay, as well as several other smaller settlements. The county's border is the Route 68, which divides Blaine Country from Los Santos County in the south. Even though being a separate county, it is also patrolled by the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department as Sheriff's Cruisers can be seen patrolling the highways. Inhabited communities in Blaine County Towns *Grapeseed (Wister) *Sandy Shores (Desert Shores) *Paleto Bay (Fillmore) *North Chumash (Port Hueneme and Santa Barbara) Villages *Stab City (Slab City) *Galilee (Niland) *Cape Catfish (Pigeon Point, Pescadero) *Harmony (Oasis) *Dignity Village Mountains, Ranges, & Valleys *Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness (San Gorgonio Wilderness) *Raton Canyon (Bixby Creek) *Mount Chilliad (Mount San Gorgonio) *Braddock Pass (Yucca Valley) *Mount Gordo (Mount San Jacinto) *San Chianski Mountain Range (San Jacinto Mountains) *Mount Josiah (Mount San Antonio) Places of Interest *Beam Me Up *Bolingbroke Penitentiary (California Correctional Institution or Tehachapi Prison) *El Gordo Lighthouse (Pigeon's Point) *Fort Zancudo (Edwards Air Force Base/El Toro USMC Base) *Grand Senora Desert (Palm Desert) *Heart Attack Beach (San Gregorio State Beach) *Lago Zancudo (Santa Ana River) *Paleto Forest (San Bernardino National Forest) *RON Alternates Wind Farm (San Gorgonio Pass and Mohave Valley) Notable Residents *Chef *Civil Border Patrol *Ortega *Ursula *Jock Cranley (formerly) *Jolene Cranley-Evans (formerly) *Maude Eccles *Cletus Ewing *Wade Hebert *Ron Jakowski *Johnny Klebitz (until 2013) *The Lost MC *Elwood O'Neil and the O'Neil Brothers (until 2013) *Trevor Philips *Clay Simons (until 2013) *Terry Thorpe (until 2013) *Michael De Santa (formerly) *Patricia Madrazo (formerly) Businesses *24/7 *Ammu-Nation *Animal Ark *Blaine County Board of Tourism *Blaine County FLEECA Bank *Blaine County Savings Bank *Discount Stores *The Hen House *Larry's RV Sales *Liquor Ace *Liquor Market *Rex's Diner *Sonar Collections Dock *Taco Bomb *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Up-n-Atom Burger *You Tool Influence Blaine County is an amalgamation of several Southern Californian counties adjacent to Los Angeles and the Salton Sea. For example the eastern desert and more rural areas near the Alamo Sea appear to most closely resemble western Imperial and Riverside counties whereas the western and more northerly areas such as North Chumash and Paleto draw inspiration from south western Ventura County. The area is also very mountainous compared to the adjacent Los Santos County. Trivia *There is a county in the US State of Idaho also called Blaine County. *Some radio stations based in Los Santos (such as West Coast Talk Radio will fade out into static and switch over to a Blaine County based radio station when the player crosses the county line. *Despite being an independent county, Blaine County is still patrolled by the LSSD which logicaly, should only operate in Los Santos County. *The town of Harmony is split in half between Los Santos County and Blaine County, since Route 68 acts as the boundary between the two counties. Gallery ajmblainecountyspeedtrap.jpg|Sheriff cruiser near El Gordo Lighthouse for a speed trap. Screenshot-TrevorOnQuadBike-GTAV.jpg Desert_water_tower.jpg 1317-GTAV.jpg Screenshot-Cropduster2-GTAV.jpg BlaineCountyTrailer-GTAV.png SandyShoresCountySheriff.jpg|The Los Santos County Sheriff office in Sandy Shores. PaletoBayCountySheriff.jpg|The Los Santos County Sheriff office in Paleto Bay. Fire Station Paleto Bay.jpg|The Los Santos Fire Station in Paleto Bay. Los Santos Fire Station in Sandy Shores.jpg|The Los Santos Fire Department station in Sandy Shores GSDesert.jpg|Oil field in Grand Senora Desert ru:Округ Блейн de: Blaine County Category:Blaine County Category:Counties in San Andreas (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Maps